


The One That Would Never Get Away

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	The One That Would Never Get Away

　　“你看起来真美...”

　　Juliette穿着洁白的婚纱在镜子前整理着蓬松的裙摆，Resalee在她身后帮忙盘好她头发。

　　抹胸的设计让她刚好能露出自己雪白的肩膀，腰间和裙叶装饰着淡黄色的碎花，裙尾拖在脚后，拉出她优美的曲线...一切都正如她想象中的一样。

　　对于Juliette来说，今天是个特别的日子，她想让今天的每一件事都完美无暇，每一件事必须完美无暇。

*

　　“小心点，别勒到你自己！”

　　Nick笨手笨脚地把蝴蝶结系成了死结，Hank拍掉他的手，给他的搭档系了一个最完美的领结。

　　Nick穿着银色的西服看起来光彩照人，碧蓝的眸子也无疑成了这件艺术品上最精彩的点缀。也许剪裁精良的衣服可以挡住他并不健硕的身体，但这世界上绝没什么东西能遮盖住他令人窒息的美貌。

　　今天是Nick的婚礼，他紧张，紧张得要死。

 

　　Holly已经在餐桌上扫荡了一圈，Roddy也已经站到了侧台上，举着小提琴，眼睛望着坐在人群之中的Barry，准备好随时拉响卡农的第一枚音符。

 

　　“准备好了吗？”

　　“恩...” Juliette搀上了女伴的胳膊。

*

　　“可以开始了吗？”

　　“恩...” Nick示意牧师。 

 

　　音乐奏起。

　　Nick站在前台上，婚礼的另一个主角也在伴娘的搀扶下走上细长的红地毯，全身散发着幸福的气息，光鲜亮丽得盖过了伴娘们的美貌，迈出的每一步都在向Nick证明着自己对他不悔的爱。

　　Nick看着眼前这个正向自己缓缓走来，即将把终生托付于自己的人，感觉心脏已经都跳到了嘴边。

　　有那么一秒钟，他真希望眼前的人是那个蓝色的举着酒杯翩翩起舞的僵尸新娘。也许现在来这并不是个适宜的念头，但荒唐的笑意却真的让他暂时忘记了紧张。

　　新人们都已经站在了牧师的面前。Nick屏住呼吸，感受着对方吹出的温热的气体。没错，就是这样，他不想要僵尸新娘，他只想要眼前的这个人。

　　“In the name of God,  
　　Do you take this person as your best friend for life,  
　　To have and to hold from this day forward,   
　　For better, for worse,   
　　For rich, for poor,   
　　In sickness and in health,   
　　To love and to cherish,   
　　Until you are parted by death,   
　　Nick Burkhardt?”

　　“Yes I do.”

　　“Do you, Edward Monroe?”

　　“Yes, I do!”


End file.
